


Surprise

by sammy_whammy_whumperflies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ...it's weird that's a tag guys but okay, Episode: s11e08 Just My Imagination, Fluff in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Gen, I love Sully okay?, Sleepy Sam Winchester, Sully is a good friend, he's the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammy_whammy_whumperflies/pseuds/sammy_whammy_whumperflies
Summary: Sully sees Sam for the first time in years, and is surprised by what he observes.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dontknowmyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontknowmyname/gifts).



> I just found out this past week that my friend and I met exactly a year ago this past Sunday, March 8th. I found out too late to post this on time, but here is a “Happy Friendship Anniversary” fic for you! I love you Kris 💙

Sully gently placed another goldfish into the chocolate frosting river before he took a step back, admiring the candy landscape masterpiece. Humming to himself, he adjusted an m&m here and some sprinkles there before clapping his hands together, pleased with how everything looked.

He took a few deep calming breaths as he suddenly remembered that this had been the easy part. He could give Sam all the treats in the world, but that wouldn’t change the fact that they hadn’t parted on the best of terms, and Sully was hoping that having the spread could be a sort of peace offering. He was pretty sure that Sam would have grown out of this junk food by now, even though he already knew that most of Sam’s interest in it was childhood longing for treats too expensive to buy, but every one of them displayed proudly on the table is something Sam either loved or mentioned in passing, and Sully made sure to include every single one of them.

After giving the dessert table one last check, he disappeared and reappeared in Sam’s room. It was barely three in the morning, but Sully had wanted to give himself plenty of time to prepare his treats and observe Sam before he shoved his way back into Sam’s life, bringing his insecurities and woes along for the ride. As he settled himself against the wall in the dark bedroom, Sully was pleased to see that Sam was sleeping soundly, and was thoroughly content to watch over him until he was ready to wake up.

The silence in the room was both comforting and overwhelming, and Sully hugged himself tightly, tears streaming down his face as the lack of a distraction allowed the crushing pressure of grief to reveal itself again. His friend was dead… _murdered_ …and the shock of it was overpowering. He sniffled a sob, before gasping and immediately falling silent as Sam shifted on his bed at the sound.

Standing perfectly still and remaining invisible, Sully waited for an extra few minutes for Sam to sink back into deep sleep before he took the chance to wipe his eyes and take deep breaths to calm himself back down. Now was not the time for grief, now was the time to ask for help, to take action. It wouldn’t help to be a blubbering mess; that wasn’t fair to Sam.

Newly reminded of the reason he was here in the first place, Sully turned his attention back to his former charge. Even while invisible he kept a careful distance, fully aware that at any moment Sam could wake up swinging, something he had been distressed to discover the hard way when Sam was still only a young child. Having kept careful tabs on him as he grew up, Sully knew enough about what Sam had gone through in the years since they had parted to know that Sam had not had an easy life. But Sam was sleeping peacefully now, and though he could see signs of the rough life he’d been living, Sam’s face was relaxed as he slept.

Sully was just taking note of the sparse contents of Sam’s room when an alarm started blaring, startling him. Suddenly equally frightened and excited, Sully hesitated only a moment before going visible where he stood, standing against the wall across from Sam’s bed.

Sam rolled over, slamming his alarm off, grumbling to himself as he checked the time on his phone. Then he sat up, his back to Sully, and shuffled out of the room, yawning widely.

Sully stood frozen, completely stunned. This had never happened to him before. Even as a child, Sam was always aware of his surroundings (even as frequently as those surroundings changed), and no matter where Sully was in the room when he woke up, Sam would always pinpoint his exact location within seconds of his eyes opening.

He shook himself out of his stupor and followed Sam from the room, not masking his footsteps at all, but Sam merely rubbed at his face and smoothed out his hair, still only half-awake and stumbling slightly with fatigue.

Sully stood in the doorway of the kitchen and watched as Sam completely passed by the table of sweets twice without seeing it, and shook his head, confused. Then, as Sam passed by him without bothering to even glance at the doorway, everything finally clicked, and a smile slowly spread across his face.

Sam hadn’t noticed an intruder in his room all night because there shouldn’t be one. 

Sam hadn’t taken notice of any other presence in his room when he woke up because he assumed nobody would be there.

Sam hadn’t heard footsteps behind him because he was taking his time to wake up, as he should be able to.

Sam wasn’t being hyper-observant of his surroundings because he didn’t have to be.

Sully felt all warm and fuzzy inside, and by now his smile had widened so that he was fully beaming with happiness. Sam was more relaxed in this environment than he’d ever seen Sam in the year he’d spent with him.

Sam is not expecting danger here, because this is Sam’s home.

He blinked back delighted tears, momentarily blinded long enough that he almost missed Sam finally discovering his dessert table. And as he shouted “Surprise!”, the resulting punch to the face still wasn’t enough to dim his happiness for Sam, even as he dryly thought to himself, “ _There’s_ the Sam Winchester reflexes I remember….”


End file.
